villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mesogog
Mesogog is the main villain from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and possibly a major player in the Disney Villains War. In the series, Mesogog is a member of the Morganians, a society of sorcerers who plan on unleashing the ultimate sorceress upon the universe, Morgan Le Fay. However, Mesogog soon betrayed Horvath's team and quickly sided himself with Dr. Facilier and Queen Narissa for reasons yet unknown. Disney Villains War 2 Origins Untold centuries before the coming of the Great Evil, while the many worlds were still united, two great civilizations vied for supremacy. The kingdom of Atlantis was largely enlightened, producing great works of art and devising breathtaking technologies still unequaled into the modern day. On the other side of the world, the kingdom of Lemuria was built on oppression and fear, with slavery and warfare the norm. The Lemurians were a reptilian race, descended from the great dinosaurs of old, and hated humanity and other mammalian lifeforms with a burning passion. Mesogog was the last great king of Lemuria. A cruel tyrant, he often raided Atlantean settlements for slaves. Mesogog was also a patron of science, though always when it suited his dark desires. Under Mesogog's rule, genetic engineering was used to separate already fiercely divided castes within Lemurian society into roles assigned to citizens before they were born. The wealthy and the military were given physically perfect bodies, becoming strong, fit, and physically attractive. The poor laborers were a dumping ground for "garbage" DNA, suffering from genetic defects and physical deformities. Alas, unquestioned authority over his own nation wasn't enough for Mesogog. Atlantis remained a prize forever out of reach for the Lemurian king. Things changed when Destane, an Atlantean sorcerer, came to Lemuria to seek an audience with Mesogog. Although the xenophobic Lemurians loathed the presence of a free human in their city, Mesogog decided to entertain Destane's request, impressed by his audacity. Once he had Mesogog's ear, Destane proposed an alliance between himself and the Lemurian king. He had a plan, he said, to make Mesogog the ruler of the entire world. Intrigued, Mesogog allowed Destane access to all his resources. After months of experimentation, Destane at last attained his goal, breaching the heart of the world: Kingdom Hearts. Drawing on the vast energies within, Destane succeeded in using its magic to make himself king of Atlantis by overthrowing King Kashekim Nedakh. However, when Mesogog demanded that Destane cede his new kingdom to the Lemurians, Destane turned on the reptilian king. His true goal all along had been power for himself, only needing Mesogog's resources to further his agenda. Infuriated, Mesogog turned the full military power of Lemuria against Atlantis. Destane and Mesogog were still fighting when the Great Evil came to the world, destroying both Atlantis and Lemuria and splitting the world apart. In the ensuing chaos, Mesogog and Destane were cast into different realms of the new multiverse, with Mesogog entering the Live-Action universe and Destane remaining in the Hand-Drawn Universe but all memory of his involvement in the previous conflict completely erased except for a few lingering sentiments. Although the rest of the Lemurian race had been annihilated in the cataclysm, Mesogog was more concerned by the disappearance of his mortal enemy. Centuries passed, but Mesogog endured, kept youthful by the ancient, forgotten magic of Lemuria. Eventually, Mesogog made contact with the human sorceress Morgana le Fay. Despite his prejudice, Mesogog was impressed that a human living in an age so long after the glory days of Lemuria and Atlantis had such aptitude in the mystic arts. Mesogog pledged to serve Morgana as one of the first of her followers, although he hated her pupil Maxim Horvath, whose appearance and arrogance reminded Mesogog of his ancient enemy. Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Morganians Category:Mesogog's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Monsters Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Disney Villains War Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Major Players Category:Lord Zedd Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins Category:Queen Bavmorda's Alliance in Villains Battles